


【Fan Comics】他轉身向大海走去 He Turned Around and Walked Towards the Sea

by annji



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annji/pseuds/annji
Summary: It's a fraction of an amazing Brandon Routh/Christian Bale crossover Henry Cavill/Ben Affleck Superbat fanfic "他轉身向大海走去"(what a pity that it only has Chinese version)I draw and translate one of my favorite scenes into comics.Fanfic Author's AO3: lalacucumber
Relationships: Brandon Routh/Christian Bale, Henry Cavill/Ben Affleck, SuperBat - Relationship, Superman/Batman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	【Fan Comics】他轉身向大海走去 He Turned Around and Walked Towards the Sea




End file.
